


The Big Little Thing

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Roleplay Logs, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: More old RP logs: Mac goes camping with his little brother Tommy and the two are the exact opposite in all the worst ways.





	The Big Little Thing

Mac didn't really wanna go camping to be honest. He had better things to do, like fucking his girlfriend or ball practice, or getting drunk, the 18 year old had a life, but his lil' bro asked him to and he couldn't say no to that fucker. Not that he wanted to, he loved the little guy but even when he wanted to say no the kid somehow manipulated him into doing it anyway, not that he was conscious of it half the time. This time he didn't realize that he could probably doing something productive with his social life instead a little too late. He was setting up his tent, making sure everything was nice and in. He had a little trouble with the tent, he had it halfway setup the wrong way when he realized the instructions were upside down. Him and Tommy were alone together, their parents choosing a camp sight a little closer to the showers but Mac and Tommy chose one farther out because it'd be cool and the most "campy" or whatever. It was also the closest to the creek that ran nearby so it was a double win.

Mac swatted at a mosquito that has landed on his massive bicep before returning to his work. He was shirtless, he didn't like wearing much clothes at all but out here you couldn't exactly walk around in your boxers, though since he was hot as fuck (and he knew it) he just wore a pair of basketball shorts around, but with all the bugs about he was having second thoughts of only packing 3 shirts. "Hey Tommy." He asked. "Does, uuh, does this look right to you?" he held the instructions out to his little brother and looked back at the tent, scratching his head. This wasn't the first time he asked for help either, it probably wouldn't be the last.

Tommy sighed from his position on nearby stump as he watched his big bro attempt to make the tent. He was wearing zipped up sleeveless hoodie and a pair of shorts. He was leaning on his hand which was propped up on his leg, watching his idiot of a brother try and set up his tent. "Really?" he sighed out as picked himself up off the stump and dragged himself over to the dunce> He looked at the tent then grabbed the instructions from Mac. "Mac, you set this..." he walked over to one of the poles. "Wrong. It's suppose to go." he walks over to the pole less spot. He sighed heavily, again. The only plus to this was being able to watch his shirtless brother flex and use those muscle to build a tent.   
Tommy had a crazy attraction to his older brother. The man was ripped for his age and his muscles were just... godly. Tommy couldn't help himself sometimes and would spring a boner just by watching him. Of course after an hour of watching him try to set up a tent, it grew a bit tedious. So he helped him finish. They would be out here camping for about a week and Tommy didn't want a their tent to crumble every night, especially since it was a one person tent.   
With the tent set up, Tommy went to go grab their bags, which they had set by the creek. "Hey.... Mac, wheres your bag?" He asked, looking around but not really seeing it.

Mac stood there, scratching his head, trying to figure out what he did wrong. He still didn't grasp it. As Tommy grabbed the bags a distant "OOOH!" could be heard as the older brother finally grasps it. He finally tosses the instructions and walks over to help him move the bags. "Oooh, uuuh." He looks for a minute, easily picking up the camp gear that would squish Tommy with one arm. "Here!" He says, pulling out a small, limp, flimsy looking backpack. He hoists it into view but it catches on something and lets out a loud rip as the front is forcibly torn off. All of Mac's clothes fall out, revealing he packed almost nothing but basketball shorts and jockstraps. "Fuck." He swears as he drops down to his knees to pick them up, stuffing them back into the bag slowly, He didn't bring anything else besides a toothbrush and what looked like a box of condoms and lube. The condoms were marked XXS but he shoved them back in first.

"Shit sorry, lil' dude." He says with a grin, holding his back shut with his hand. "Uuuh, you know if mom brought any extra bags?" He says in his usual dumb tone.

"Nah I don't think she did. Unless you want to use a garbage bag." He said, not missing the the small box of XXS condoms. He raised an eyebrow at looked at his older brother in a whole new light. Of course, he'd never seen his brother fully naked. But now, this trip would have a different tone set to it. He had to see if it were true. if his brother was sporting a mega-tiny cock. "But if ya want you can share my bag." He said holding up his duffel bag that was packed with his clothes and toothbrush. "C'mon. Let's go set up camp." He said, walking back over to their tent, which was set up next to the creek and under a tree. Just outside it was the campfire spot.   
Tommy put his bag and sleeping bag in the tiny tent, wondering how his big bro was going to fit in here with him. "Mom said we're on our own for dinner. Will you make us some hot dogs on the fire?" he said, noting that the sun was already beginning to set.  
"Thanks little man." He grinned as he stuffed his bag fully in his little brother's bag without a care in the world. He carries most of the bags himself while his little brother gets what Mac can't fit in on his massive arms and hands.

"On our own?" Mac asks, looking over at the fire pit. He walks next to it, looking around for something. There was a pile of wood next to it so he threw more than a few logs in and looked around for something to catch it on fire. "So uh..." He turns looking at Tommy. "How are we supposed to like, light this?" He points to the firepit, overstuffed with chopped wood. He completely missed the can of gasoline sitting next to the pile of wood, and it probably was for the best he did so. "Is there like a knob or something?"

The younger boy looked outside the tent and pointed to the gas can. "Less firewood!. There are matches in the food box and the gas can is right there." he sighs and walks out of the tent and over to the bo which held all their dry food. He grabbed the matches and handed them to Mac. "less firewood, then put the gas on it, then toss a match in. Simple as that." He said a matter of factly, watching the way those muscles bulged as Mac moved the wood. "And hey, uh, when your done come into the tent and we'll spray your body with the mosquito spray." He said, waving his hand a bit "We have to get you everywhere otherwise those bugs might get ya."

Mac leaned over, grabbing it log by log, groaning as he replaced the firewood he pulled from the stack. "uuuh, sure. One sec, lil man." He says as he walks over and grabs the gas can. It only takes a few moments extra to find everything. He pours a little too much gas on and watches as the flames explode from the pit, reaching way above his head. He watches with a childlike glee for a few moments before remembering that he needs to get sprayed. He walks over to the tent, smelling of gasoline, smoke, and sweat. He sniffs himself, he tries to be discreet but it's rather obvious. It was that moment he realized he forgot deodorant. "Hey bro, did you pack any deodorant?" He bends over to look inside the small structure, searching for his little brother.

Tommy looked over his crouched position over his bag back up at his bro and frowned. "Uh, no I forgot." he lied, hiding the deodorant in on of the side bags where Mac wouldn't be able to find it. He stood up with a bottle of Bug-be-Gone lotion in his hand. "C'mon big bro, we gotta get this stuff all over you so those bugs don't keep buggin' ya." He says with a sort of childlike tone. "Close the tent behind you." he says as the man steps in. Wow there was no room in this tent. Tommy was almost pressed up against Mac. He sighed, pretending to hate it, but damn, he was so close to those bulging pecs. He wanted to reach out and play with the man's nipple. "Okay, so take off all your clothes and I'll put the stuff on you, okay?" He says simply, like it was the obvious thing to do.

"Take'em off?" He asks, thinking it sounds weird. "Can't you just like, uuh, put it every where not covered in clothes?" He asks circling his relatively hairless chest and relatively hairy legs. with his finger. "I mean like, why do I need to be naked?" He crawls into the tent, sitting with his legs crossed. It thankfully seemed to have a cushioned bottom so sleeping on it wouldn't be awful, Both of their sleeping bags fit in but they'd basically be snuggling up against each other. Mac's barely was able to contain his large body.

Tommy stares at him for a moment then sighed. "Cause bro, you think those bugs are gonna just go for the spots that aren't covered in clothes?" He says simply, putting some of the lotion in his hand and moving to rub it on Mac's shoulders. "I mean, they crawl and fly right? They can easily climb up your legs and into your shorts." He continues, taking his time as he rubs his hands over his bro's becs, his fingers occasionally slipping over his nipple. "You don't want them biting anything up your shots do you? You could have some crawling up there now!" He finishes, sounding worried for his older bro, though he just wanted to see him naked.

"I never thought of that." He said flatly as he reaches down, hooking his thumbs into the waistband and pushing down. He nearly kicks Tommy while moving his legs so he hoists him up and sets him on his lap, nearly pressing him right up next to his pecs. "Sorry, one sec." He takes his shorts and jock the rest of the way off, not showing any sign of being uncomfortable naked or with his little brother sitting on his lap. "God, I hate bugs." He lets out a shiver, but it was more from his little brother fondling his nipples, causing them to stiffen up and grow erect against his touches. "Can you like, rub it in there good? I know this isn't fun for you but fuck, my arms are so big I can't barely reach my back anymore and I don't wanna like, wake up covered in bites and shit. You know? Just like, uuhu, rub it in there as best you can, lil man."

Tommy grunted a bit as he was hoisted up and set in the man's lap. He was right up against his pecs and sitting in the man's naked lap. He looked down but couldn't see his groin from his position. He cursed himself mentally but nodded at his older bro's words. "Yeah bro I'll rub it in good everywhere." He said, taking more of the lotion and rubbing it on the man's pecs, his smaller hands fondling and squeezing the firm meat. His fingers actually began to toy with his nipples now, pinching them briefly from time to time as he rubbed the stuff in. "Here, you want me to get the front first then the back?" he asked innocently, but really he wanted to get a look at Mac's cock. His hands began to move lower over his abs, massaging and rubbing in the lotion over each bump.

"Nah, lets start with the back." He said as he shifted. Tommy fell out of his lap and he turned around. There is a brief glimpse of his hairy ass, those large, trunk like thighs gave way to a thick, cushion like ass that was covered in a decent coating of fur. It was only a short glimpse before he sat down. He reached around, trying to scratch at it, revealing that his mobility was indeed, pretty bad. A yoga class or two would do him wonders. "So like, do you need to do my ass too? like, I don't even let my girlfriend touch me there." He laughs a bit, thinking that Tommy probably doesn't even know what he's talking about. "Do you even like girls yet? I remember when you were still in diapers and you shit yourself." He said in traditional brotherly fashion, poking fun at his younger brother, though he wasn't trying to be mean, just playful. "Mom and dad told you about sex too, right? I mean, is this like, nothin new?" Mac didn't know exactly how to phrase it so he just blurted out whatever came to mind.

Tommy grunted as he was pushed off the man's lap so that he could turn over. It was brief, but Tommy managed to catch a glimpse of that furry rump and he was speechless. He had to touch. It was just too perfect... he wanted everything his brothers ass had to offer. He sat back up on his knees as he began to massage the oil into his brothers big shoulders. He frowned at the diapers and shit comment but shook it off. "Do you're what?" He asked, playing dumb, sounding a bit innocent. "I have to put it everywhere bro. Mom and Dad haven't talked to me about... uh, sex." He continued playing dumb has his hands began to wander further south, massaging his entire back. "Bro, you're gonna have to get up. I gotta put it everywhere." he continues, nudging his brother towards raising and showing off his ass.

Mac moved with his brother's shoves, getting himself into a doggy position. His cock and balls flopped out right in front of his brother's face between his two massive thighs and right below his glorious ass. "Uuh, fuck, they haven't? Jesus christ. You're like 13 now right? You got your pubes yet, lil dude?" Mac doesn't get to feel this often, and in fact he's honestly surprised, he's usually asking Tommy for help on his homework, but this was something he knew and Tommy didn't. Even if it wasn't a conscious desire, Mac felt the urge to rub it in his little brother's face but he also had the brotherly urge to teach him about it. He looks over his shoulder with a grin. "You want Big Mac to teach you about it lil bro?" He said with a certain kind of excitement in his tone.

Tommy got to see the whole picture. He almost drooled at the sight of that beautiful, hairy ass. But was was really surprising was the tiny cock that barely sprouted between the man's thighs. His brother was really tiny! He almost laughed, but held it in. "Uh.. sure bro! I wouldn't mind you teach me about... this stuff. Whatever it is." He says as he begins to massage his brothers ass, getting his fingers and hands everywhere over it. Even in the hairy crack, his fingers brushing up against that sweaty pucker. He groped those big globes before he spoke again. "Bro, why is your wang smaller than mine?" He asks, sounding curious

The older brother was all ready to start lecturing everything he knew about sex when his brother suddenly brought up his dick. He had a rare disorder that made his dick really tiny, he'd beat up more than a few dudes who dared mention it, it was kind of a sore spot, girls didn't mind though, he was fucking hot and a football player. Still he couldn't believe his 13 year old thought he was bigger, the kid probably was fucking smaller. He held in his anger and simply said. "It's not small." He growls but swallows his anger and moves on from the subject. "So you want me to tell you or not?" His tone was a little bit more aggressive now, but he was still swallowing it. He didn't want to punch his little brother, he'd be in big trouble and probably knock his lights out.

The older brother was all ready to start lecturing everything he knew about sex when his brother suddenly brought up his dick. He had a rare disorder that made his dick really tiny, he'd beat up more than a few dudes who dared mention it, it was kind of a sore spot, girls didn't mind though, he was fucking hot and a football player. Still he couldn't believe his 13 year old thought he was bigger, the kid probably was fucking smaller. He held in his anger and simply said. "It's not small." He growls but swallows his anger and moves on from the subject. "So you want me to tell you or not?" His tone was a little bit more aggressive now, but he was still swallowing it. He didn't want to punch his little brother, he'd be in big trouble and probably knock his lights out.

Tommy gauges the reaction his brother had about his super tiny cock. He gigged but dropped it as his hands continued to massage the oil into the man's hairy rear, his fingers dancing at that tight, furry pucker. "Okay! You can teach me! But I do think mine is bigger, bro." He added, as though he wanted to humiliate the man, yet his tone remained innocent. "Should... I be naked too?" He asked, his hands massaging those thick thighs now, rubbing the bug ointment in. "And I dtill gotta do your front Mac."

The older brother sighs, not saying anything about the naked or the smaller dick comment. He was obviously a little annoyed now by his brother's pestering but he felt his brotherly duty comes first, whatever that was. "Well." He starts as he sits his ass down, he smells something that smells vaguely of baby lotion but it couldn't be the bug stuff, could it? He didn't think much into it though. "So like you're a dude right, you got a dick or a cock." He says, he spreads his legs and leans back, pointing at his in his bush of pubes. "When you get horned or see boobs and shit you like it gets hard." He says it in a matter of factually sort of way, ignoring the fact that his own microdick was getting hard as he talked. Despite being 18 it was pretty obvious his hormones were still stuck in the early teens age. He got excited about sex, he got hard just from talking about it. "You coming along so far?"

Tommy frowned a bit at the loss of that glorious ass, but now he got a better look at the man's front and that micro-dick he was sporting. He held back a giggle and put on a curious face as he listened to the man speak. He listens and nods his head, staring with wide eyes at the man's hardening cock. He nods his head. " I think so. So... my dick, get's hard when I see boobs?" He asks, looking up at Mac before leaning in closer as though he was examining the man's penis. "Whoa... can I touch it?" he asks, already reaching forward, his finger poking at it lightly. He couldn't believe he was managing to touch his older bro's dick, not that it was probably used for anything. And Tommy was definitely bigger than him. Almost four times as bigger.

"Uuuh, I dunno, I don't mind but it's a little weird." He says, his heart thumping in his chest. He felt really horned, just the thought of sex got him hot and bothered and he was hundreds of miles from his girlfriend or whatever willing pussy he could find. He shakes his head, trying to ignore it and continues. "So like, the chick has a pussy or a cunt. Basically you stick your cock in it and they start screaming and moaning and then you cum in it." The way he talks about it, either the women he fucked were huge and rather bad fakers or his sex education was totally from online porn. "But like, you also gotta use condoms or else you might knock them up, and lube helps sometimes. My bros say it helps when fucking but I've never had that problem. Bitches love me." He grins in his little delusion. "Uuuh, dude, aren't you supposed to be rubbing that bug stuff on me?" He asks, pointing at his chest where the lotion hasn't been applied yet. The lotion gave his body a nice shine, his muscles glistened in the fading sunlight through the walls of the tent so it was easy for him to tell where he didn't have any.

Tommy stroked his little dicklet for a bit while he listened to his bro spout this... shitty version of sex. It did sound like he picked it up from a porn book. His girlfriend must be dating him for... his looks? Maybe he was her trophy. "Oh, sorry bro!" He responds, scooting closer as he begins to rub the bug ointment over his chest. His small hand's moved over that large chest and massaged his pecs wel. It was like his was milking his older brother, his hands squeezing around the nipple while he pretended to be rubbing the ointment it. Sometimes his fingers would tug on his nipples. "Got to make sure it's in everywhere bro." He said, milking his older brothers man tiddies. "Okay so what about the butt? Can you stick your... dick up the butt too?" He asks, looking up at Mac as he squeezes his chest.

Mac reeled a bit a that suggestion. "Ew fuck no." He says. "That's pretty gay." He pauses for a moment. It's exactly 1 minute after that moment he remembers girls have assholes too. "Uuuuh, I mean, like yeah, if you're with a chick. Their asses are tighter, but I can't usually tell much a difference." He says shrugging again. "But dudes doing it up the ass it's pretty gay." It was a bit suspicious that his brain seemingly immediately jumped to gays. "But yeah, lube helps there a lot." He can't really think of anything else to say. That's all sex was to him. Mac really didn't sound all too excited about it either, he seemed more excited about talking about it and actually educating his little brother for once. "I mean, it's okay to mess around with your friends and shit. When I was your age me and my friends used to have like, dick measuring competitions and uuuh, we jacked each other off sometimes."

"What about your little bro, bro?" Tommy asked, his hands traveling lower over his brothers abs. "I mean... You ca show me the ropes of sex!" he sounded a bit more excited now, his hands moving back up to lock onto his nipples, like he forgot what he was doing. "You wanna have a dick measuring competition! I mean... I don't wanna go have sex with a girls and not know what to do, ya know." He started to frown a bit, as though imagining how awful it would be to have a girl tell him he was bad at sex. "What if I suck and I never get any chicks to have sex with me." He finishes, looking up at Mac and pouting. "Bro! Will you help me?"

The big brother grins as his little brother basically inflates his ego. "Haha, yeah yeah, lil man. I'll help you out." He reaches his hand out, shuffling his hair a bit. "But I really dunno how without a chick. No pussies to plow, ya know?" He shrugs, still ignoring his obviously hard cock, though it didn't look hard, at it's full size it was a pathetic 2 inches. "I can teach you how to whack it though, I mean, I don't got girl parts or nuthin like that but I can help my favorite lil bro out." His head was probably the size of a car tire right about now, the way he was grinning and just accepting his little brother's alleged hero worship, it was all going right to his head.

Tommy let out a cheer and pulled down his pants, his cock already semi-hard, assuming from the talk. It was already huge compared to Macs. 'Oh, but, bro. You got a butt right? I mean... I can do it in the butt on a chick? Can we use your butt?" He pauses grinning like a loon, cause his brother was letting him or 'teaching' him about sex. "Oh! I can call it a pussy! That way when i... uh stick my dick into a girls pussy I won't say anything wrong or weird. Would that be okay bro?" He asks, innocently as he already sits in Mac's lap, comparing his cock with the hairy, tiny nub of his brothers cock.

Just like that Mac's grin faded and his eyes bulged. It was like watching a trainwreck. "Uuuh, dude, I dunno." He says, scratching his head. "I mean, like yeah if you do that it sounds less gay but still it sounds gay to me." He can't back out, he did promise the kid, but fuck. He'd never had anything up that. He looked down at his brother's fucking ridiculous cock. How did he fucking have something that big? He almost wondered if they were actually related. His little brother's cock nearly poked his pecs, he couldn't even see his own dick under it, but he could feel it's massive weight push against his own erection without his hardness diminishing.

"Aaaw broooo" Tommy whined a bit, pouting up at his older brother. He situating himself s that his hands were pushing Mac's chest together and he was lightly, but casually pushing his cock up through the man's pecs, fucking them very slowly. "It doesn't sound gay to me! I mean I'll be calling our butt a pussy, like women have... Don't you wanna help me out?" He asks again pouting. His face looked so eager and willing. If Mac had said no Tommy would've acted like he'd given up and probably spend the rest of the camping trip miserable. "Pleeeeease? How else am I gonna learn how to put my cock inside a girl?" He asked again, his large cock leaking ample amount of pre-cum in the man's chest. "i mean.. I don't wanna end up gay! Do you want me to be gay?.... Do you?"

Mac averted his gaze, he was finding it hard to say no. His parents were always telling him to look after his little brother and to help him out whenever he could but this was a little much for him. "Dude, I just I don't-" He was interrupted mid sentence by Tommy's sudden outburst. "Gay?" He looked confused a bit. Mac was basically on his back with Tommy sitting on his stomach now, the small, hairless boy's 8 inch dick drooling between his hefty chest. "How will it make you gay?" There was a genuine concern in his tone, his face looked more confused than anything. Mac knew gay kids and he knew guys with gay brothers and their lives were always hell, he didn't want Tommy to get bullied and shit for being gay, plus it was pretty fucking disgusting. But as the concern took over his resistance basically crumbled away.

“'Cause bro. If I don't know how to fuck women, then I'll have to start fucking dudes!" He answered, pouting as he climbed off his brother, waiting for his official answer. His cock was thick and it was leaking. Tommy was ready for a piece of that fuzzy hole. He crouched down again, in between his brothers legs. "I don't wanna have to start fucking dudes. You have to be a good big bro and teach me how to fuck pussy's." He finished, waiting there now for his brother to hike his legs up and expose his virginal hole. Tommy reached forward and began to stroke his tinny cock too, as though to encourage him to have sex now.

Mac blushed a bit, groaning as he felt his cock being toyed with. It must have been his brother's smaller hands but it felt better than when chicks usually did it. "I mean..." His voice was a little quiet now. "I guess I could. I mean like, I wont get pregnant or anything so we don't have to use condoms, but uuh, at least get my lube." Mac was finally giving in, he gulped, he wouldn't say to his brother "you're too big." he had too much pride for that. His little brother's flimsy excuse made perfect sense in the older brother's mind and now there was genuine fear that his little brother might be gay. "And uuh, be careful. f-first times are always a little rough." He said, his voice faltering a bit, all the confidence and cockiness in his tone were gone now. He was actually nervous.

Tommy practically jumped with joy. "YAY!" He shouted stumbling over their messy tent to grab the lube from his bag. He grabbed the small bottle of lube and lubed up his cock as best as he can, pretending that he emptied all of it onto his cock. "Oops." He looks over at Mac with a 'I'm sorry' grin on his face. Still, his cock was lubed and he stumbled his way back over to between his brothers legs. "Okay bro, you gotta give me the whole experience." He says, giving his older bro a stern look. "You've got to act like the girls you fuck, ya know? Like... beg for their pussy's to be fucked and other things. Okay?" He finished, giving his brother a look that meant he was serious. "Like...I don't know, start by putting your legs up and asking me to stick it in your pussy. Or something." he said, already excited to see the man's hairy ass again.

Mac grumbled to himself something incomprehensible as he rolled over onto his back and hoisted his hairy legs up. "Dude like, I don't..." He paused looking at his brother's face. He sighs again, feeling a little sick in fact but just goes along with it. "Ah, fine." He takes a deep breath in, he continues in a tone that's completely disingenuous, but he was at least trying. "Tommy, please fuck me in my pussy." He spreads his legs slightly, though they were stiff. He really needed to get into some Yoga but at least he presented himself right. His pucker was upturned and his big round ass on full display for his little brother to pop not only Mac's but his own cherry.

Tommy grins and lines himself up with the man's pucker, placing his hands on the back of those thick thighs. "Okay! I'll fuck that tight pussy of yours." He says looking to his brother for a sign that was the correct thing to say. His large cock is pressed against the man's hole and Tommy licks his lips. "Okay, you want my cock up your pussy?" He asks again, as though trying to get into the spirit of actually fucking a girl, though he knew better. He wanted to fuck the man's cunt, but it would still be his first time. So as he presses against that puckered entrance, he groans, gritting his teeth as he basically forces his big cock head past the man's entrance. THE HEAT! It was too much! His dick was rather sensitive and as soon as it was inside that warm ass, he bucked. hard. His hips shooting forward and slamming more of his cock into his big bro's ass. "AH! I'm so sorry bro! I couldn't help it... you're pussy feel sooo good." He apologizes, giving his brother a apologetic look, but not withdrawing his cock.

Mac let out a loud yell that echoed through the woods but he quickly reached out, gripping whatever he could find and shoved it in his mouth. It just so happened to be his own sweaty jockstrap. He growled and howled into it as his ass quivered around his little brother's BIG cock. His face was burning read as he slammed his fist into the ground. It was such a sudden entry that he hardly had time to prepare. The dull pain shot through his lower half as he tried to adjust to it. "OH FUCK!" Could be heard through his gag. His grip on his thighs tightened as he slowly spread them wider, trying to get more comfortable taking it. His eyes shut and his face was scrunched as he began huffing and puffing, trying to force himself to adjust. Meanwhile his ass was twitching and spasming, almost like it was milking the kid's cock. It pulsated around his thick, long member, squeezing it tightly in a virginal vice like grip.

Tommy groaned at the moans coming from his older brother and that dirty jock-strap. "Alright, I'm gonna start moving now." He says as he begins to push the rest of his cock in, slowly and containing his spasms. Its very slow but eventually his large, hairless sack was pressed right up against the man's ass. "There all the way in. Tell me how that pussy feels?" He says, sort of reminding his brother that he's suppose to give him the whole package and experience of having sex with basically, a slutty girl. he began to move, at a rather brisk pace, not easing his bro into it and wanting him to scream, whimper, and moan as his hairy muscle pussy was fucked. He wanted to fck his brother stupider and crave his cock.

Mac let out a loud yell that echoed through the woods but he quickly reached out, gripping whatever he could find and shoved it in his mouth. It just so happened to be his own sweaty jockstrap. He growled and howled into it as his ass quivered around his little brother's BIG cock. His face was burning read as he slammed his fist into the ground. It was such a sudden entry that he hardly had time to prepare. The dull pain shot through his lower half as he tried to adjust to it. "OH FUCK!" Could be heard through his gag. His grip on his thighs tightened as he slowly spread them wider, trying to get more comfortable taking it. His eyes shut and his face was scrunched as he began huffing and puffing, trying to force himself to adjust. Meanwhile his ass was twitching and spasming, almost like it was milking the kid's cock. It pulsated around his thick, long member, squeezing it tightly in a virginal vice like grip.

Tommy groaned at the moans coming from his older brother and that dirty jock-strap. "Alright, I'm gonna start moving now." He says as he begins to push the rest of his cock in, slowly and containing his spasms. Its very slow but eventually his large, hairless sack was pressed right up against the man's ass. "There all the way in. Tell me how that pussy feels?" He says, sort of reminding his brother that he's suppose to give him the whole package and experience of having sex with basically, a slutty girl. he began to move, at a rather brisk pace, not easing his bro into it and wanting him to scream, whimper, and moan as his hairy muscle pussy was fucked. He wanted to fuck his brother stupider and crave his cock.

Mac lets the jock fall from his mouth as he gasped. "Y-yeah, fuck me pussy." He whimpered, though he tried to sound like he was enjoying it, the sound wasn't entirely fake. When his brother started pulling out he brushed against something that made Mac cry out, this time it was in pleasure. He let go of his leg, letting it fall to the side as he brought his massive arm up to cover his face. He began making sounds that sounded almost like pleasured groaning. "Fuuuuuck!" He moaned out, his dick fully hard and leaking, and the sobbing moans still escaping his mouth. "Aaaa-aah fuck m-my pussy feels so good." He moans out. Each time sounding more and more genuine.

Tommy grinned. He couldn't believe that he had his older brother, the handsome, muscular, sexy man, on his back begging for his jock pussy to be fucked. It was incredible. It was also lucky for Tommy that his first time would be here, taking advantage of his idiot brother. The kid groaned and leaned forward, his hard and savage thrusts now slamming against Mac's prostate while he reached forward and grabbed onto the man's pecs, pinching his nipple and milking those large pecs while he continued to slam into his tight man cunt. "Oh, bro! Your muscle pussy feels soo good!" He groans out, his tiny hips slapping against the man's large ass. he looked a bit silly, kneeling there between those two humongous thighs, milking the man's pecs while fucking him stupid, his young energy giving him the strength and endurance to relentlessly pound into the man's prostate, harder and harder.

"D-d-dude! fuck!" He cried out, stretching his legs wide out as he could manage He reached down between his thighs, gripping the kid's asscheeks, but his grip didn't hinder his thrusts, in fact they seemed to encourage it. "Oh god, fuck my Pussy Tommy. Fuck my cunt!" He whimpers, his pecs flexing as he loses himself in the pleasure. He was going wild. He never knew that something like this, getting fucked felt so good. "Oooooooh fuck! Tommy!" He moans his brother's name uncontrollably as his nipples are toyed with. His massive pecs heave and bounce as he was fucked. His cock flops between his lower abdomen and Tommy's flailing helplessly while Tommy's own thick balls slapped against Mac's hairy ass cheeks. "oooh fuck, Tommy! I-I think I'm gonna! Fuck, sl-slow down, fuck I-I'm close! Fuuuuck!"

Tommy did not slow down. Instead he kept up his same pace as tugs and hold onto the man's nipple. almost using them for leverage as his thrusting continued. However, each slam was now ten times as hard, his little butt and legs going into overdrive as he pounded into that jock pussy, his large, thick cock hitting the man's prostate over and over again, getting harder and harder with each slam. "Oh fuck! Bro! Tell me you love my cock up your jock pussy! He begins to cry out, feeling himself get closer to his orgasm. "Tell me love you getting your hairy muscle cunt fucked!" He continued, his innocent charade breaking in the heat of the moment. "Let me here you say your tiny cock is useless and that you want me to breed your hairy pussy! He groans out, staring down into Mac's face, to gauge his reaction as he milked his pecs and fucked his ass.

Mac couldn't stop himself. He simply repeated after the younger male "I love your cock up my jock pussy." he cries out, his voice deep and lustful. That's about the time he came, but that didn't stop him. He needed to be fucked. "I love your fat cock pounding my muscle cunt!" His voice becomes more breathless as he feels the sensation welling up inside of him. His ass was on fire with desire and his cock was still aching hard as it drooled cum onto his pubes. "I need you to breed my hairy pussy, Tommy! Fuck, please cum in me!" All he could think about was how good it would feel to have a thick, creamy load in his ass, the warmth it would bring, the satisfaction. It reflected on his face. His eyebrows were lifted and his eyes half lidded, staring directly at his little brother with his mouth open in this dumb look. Sweat ran down his face, his body shiny with the lotion and his own sweat, he looked like he was covered in oil. His pecs slick, his nipples hard, and his round ass jiggling with each thrust as he spread his legs wider so Tommy could fuck him better.

The younger boy growled as he heard his older brother beg and began to pound his ass. Hard, brutal, his large, thick cock stretched the man's hole wide as he fucked it. He felt his older bro spread his thick legs even wider which actually allowed Tommy's cock to travel deeper within his ass. "Oh fuck! You're pussy is so tight! Tell me your cock is tiny and useless!" He asks again, reaching a hand down to toy with it. With how deep his cock was, his thrusts pounded away at that prostate even further, brutalizing it as the boy was now close. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna breed your hairy jock pussy!" He yells out as he slams his cock into his brothers ass one final time, cum erupting from his cock and flooding his brothers insides.

“M-my cock is... t-tiny, i-it's useless!" He manages to gets out between his constant moaning. Mac's ass squeezes tight, almost clamping around his little brother's cock as he milks it. He almost seems like a professional bottom, milking his little brother's cock for cum, his moans growing dangerously loud before he grips his jockstrap once more and shoves it into his mouth, stifling his cries of pleasure. As he calms down and the noises coming from his mouth become soft pleasured sobs his lower half begins to gyrate. He feels the mass amounts of liquid slosh around inside him. Mac's eyes are closed and his face strained as if concentrating, feeling the fleeting feeling of pleasure as he finally comes down from his high. He doesn't want to but it tends to happen after sex. His eyes flutter open, the jock falling from his mouth as he looks up as his little brother who is still balls deep in him.

"Fuck!" Tommy says as his cock is milked by those hairy cheeks. He looks down at his brother and says nothing, noting how sweaty he is, how his pubes are covered in dribbles of cum, how the dirty jock strap is hanging from his mouth. Tommy says nothing, but pulls out after another small jerk into his ass. "Well... thanks bro for... teaching me how to fuck a pussy." He says simply, before putting his clothes back on and letting Mac lay there with his thoughts. The camping trip was awkward, neither of the boys really spoke to each other cept when they needed to. They were still civil with each other and nice when their parents made them play, but it was... awkward. Eventually, they got over it. they sat down and talked, settling on that it was not a gay experience and that they were not gay. LIve went back to normal for a long while. It was the day of Mac's graduation Tommy had grown a bit, but noticed Mac had been acting strange. He was spending more and more time in the bathroom lately, but Tommy needed to piss. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Mac! Hurry up1 I'm gonna pee my pants!'" He complained, before the door opened slowly...

Mac had forgotten to lock the door as usual. The shower was running in the background as Mac leaned over the toilet, his wide eyes looking right at Tommy. Mac was in an incredibly compromising position. His ass which looked... bigger somehow had a long dildo sticking half out of it. His hairy thighs, one propped up on the seat while the other had its toes curled into the carpet. His stomach had an unmistakable bulge in it. It had been, 4 months? since the camping trip. It was small enough to hide with baggy clothing but it was unmistakable right now. His gut bulged out, heavily. His small dick dribbled out cum as if forgotten. "Uuuhm, I can explain." He stood up, his ass muscles clamping on the dildo as he stood straight up. His stomach was even more noticeable now. He was knocked up, HEAVILY pregnant. He sat there looking a little dumb, not saying anything. He couldn't think of an excuse even if he had the brain capacity to. He was caught.

Tommy raised both eyebrows in surprise and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. he still had to pee, but this could wait. "Alright then... explain." He said walking forward toward the man. He reached forward and flicked his tiny cock before he placed a hand on the man's stomach. "Whoa, bro. Your stomach is so big.... you look." He paused and looked up at the once proud man. "Pregnant." He chuckled a bit. "Oh, I get it. You have a jock pussy now, I forgot." He laughed a bit, taking off his pants and letting them drop to the ground, his already hard cock sprung up between his legs, even larger than it was when he popped Mac's cherry. "You could've just asked me bro! I would've gladly bred you some more! But I gotta pee...." He left it off, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"D-dude" He whined. It wasn't an angry whine like before. It was just a "please don't humiliate me" whine. He could feel his brother's warm hand on his stomach and even though he'd just came from fucking himself with a dildo he was hard again. The baby could feel it's mommy's discomfort and began kicking, one landing right where Tommy placed his hand. They would have both felt it. Mac turned bright red and looked at his brother, expecting him to freak otu or something. He couldn't help himself though, his ass was leaking and the sight of his brother's cock made his asshole feel needy, the dildo slipped from his ass, the poor imitation rejected by his muscles as it craved the real thing. "Dude, like, I'm not gay." He said but it doesn't feel like that as he gets to eye level with tommy. His eyes are right on his dick, his chest heaving methodically. They also looked bigger, thicker, and the nipples looked larger and puffier and... there was something leaking from the tip.

Tommy snickered a bit and shook his head. "Bro... You're looking at my dick like it's my next meal. I felt our... baby kick. It's kinda hot. You pregnant with your little bro's kid." He laughs a bit at the idea, his cock jumping and twitching. He reaches forward so he could grab hold of the man's chest. "I bet your ass is leaking like your tits? Huh?" He asks as he squeezes the man's nipples on his beefy chest, more liquid leaking from the tips. "I bet that tiny cock of yours is leaking too. From the idea of my much, larger cock fucking your jock pussy." He continues, as he places his cock between those massive pecs, slowly and methodically fucking his tits. "If you beg me and humiliate yourself, begging me to fuck your hairy jock pussy, then I will. I can take care of that itch bro. But I still gotta pee. So maybe help me with that first, then beg and fuck yourself on my cock." He says, his innocent tone gone and replaced with one that sounded more... domineering.

Mac can't think of anything to say, mainly because now his ass was twitching like crazy and the insides... it was hard to describe it. The insides of his ass just felt needy, hungry. He never forgot their first fuck and he probably never would. It imprinted onto his brain better than his schoolwork at least. Mac simply whimpered as his chest was fucked, those massive, meaty tits leaking milk slightly as they were pushed on. His rack had gone from great to unbelievable in the last few months and would probably grow more. "P-please." He finally whimpers. It wasn't even a minute. His inner turmoil was gone. "I-I need you to fuck me, lil dude." He says as he reaches back, feeling his hot, hungry hole. "Fuck, I -I need your cock so badly." he drops to his hands and engulfs as much of it as he can. He's never sucked cock before so it's not much he suckles on it, sucking on it like it was a bottle whil ehe moaned. He had it inside of him, and while it wasn't his ass the pheromones he had in his brain right now made his little dick squirt cum. Not that he cared. Cumming was so trivial now, he only got real pleasure from his ass anymore, his cock was more or less for show. Too small to do anything with. It was a tiny ornament on his massive masculine body.

Tommy reaches out, gripping Mac's head, holding him there as he pushes deeper into Mac's throat. Mac nearly gags, he lets out a noise as the cock is stabbed down his tight chasm. Tommy isn't even fully hard yet but Mac can feel it stiffen inside his mouth slightly. Tommy grins before saying. "You know what this means, big bro?" His grin widens as he loosens his cock muscles and opens the floodgates. "You're my bitch." He feels the warm, bitter liquid shoot down his brother's throat. The look on his face is utterly prices. He coughs at first but he can't possibly spit or even puke it all out. Tommy's cock is pretty lodged in there so Mac just swallows it. Thankfully it seems Mac's gag reflex isn't too sharp and he takes it all with almost no mess besides the initial backlash of cum. "Swallow it." Tommy says, his boyish tone grows dominant, he's learning to take charge. The boy begins pulling his cock out slowly as he feels the piss growing empty. Mac sits there, his eyes shut and his mouth wide open as Tommy removes his cock, letting the last few spurts hit him right in the mouth and he obediently swallows. "Good boy~" Tommy says giving his face a few slaps with his wet dick. "Now turn around."

Mac feels like he doesn't have a choice. He waddles around like a dog, his gut hanging between his stomach, Tommy didn't seem to care that the bathroom door was still open. Their parents were home, albeit probably asleep. They still could walk by at any time but as Mac felt Tommy approach his ass, feeling the heat of his cock on his hole he stopped caring too. He leaned forward, spreading his legs wide as he presents his hairy, large rump to his little brother. "You know what you should call me now?" Tommy asks as he gives the man's hole a few hefty thwacks. "Well I'm gonna be a daddy. You'll be the mommy, so I think you should call me Daddy when were like this." And in response, Mac who was so utterly broken and desperate simply says "Y-yes Daddy." He whines. "D-daddy Please fuck my pussy, I can't stand it." He cries out, not forgetting the lesson he learned that night. He didn't have an asshole anymore it was a Pussy, and it was Tommy's pussy now.

"That's a good boy" Tommy said as he presses the head against the larger man. Mac standing 6 feet nearly crumpled to the floor as he felt the head begin to push in. He whimpers with his face pressed into the carpet on the floor. His legs trembling as Tommy slowly slides the first few inches in. He pulls back making Mac cry out to fuck him. Tommy of course already had that planned. He slams in, causing Mac to flinch. His legs trembling as he moans loudly. Tommy begins to fuck, he doesn't even have any hesitation as he lays it into Mac's ass. The older brother whimpers and cries into the carpet. What sounds like words escape his mouth but they're unintelligible in his hysteria.

Tommy Grips Mac's hips hard, laying into that ass like nothing else. Watching as the fat on it bounced on his waist, the hairy skin looked almost like really thick jello. Mac really did have an amazing ass, perfect for a really big cock. It was almost a shame that he never used it before, but Tommy was thankful that he was the one that got to break it in and knock it up. He didn't intend to knock his dumb brother up but now it turned out better than expected. "Fuck, big bro. I'm close." He groans as he gives the ass a hard swat. "C-cum in me." Was the first understandable thing he said in the last 10 minutes. Tommy suddenly stopped and Mac cried out. "Cum in me what." He says plainly, slowly sliding his cock out as Mac began freaking out. Trying to push back but Tommy had a surprising grip on his thighs.

In an almost unimaginable occurrence Mac picked up on what Tommy wanted rather fast. "cum in me, Daddy, please breed my pussyhole!" He cried out and Tommy simply smiled as he eased his cock back in before continuing his slam fest until, with a grunt he unloaded. His own sounds were drowned out as Mac spasmed in pleasure from getting bred once more. It had been far too long and he was far too needy. "We can't let you get like that again, big bro." He grinds into the man, feeling his orgasm subside as Mac's ass sucks him dry. Mac moans in response.

Tommy pulls out, watching as the thick cum leaks from his brother's hairy hole. He gives it a proud smack on the other cheek, a matching hand print barely visible through the dark hairs. "Turn over" Tommy orders and Mac obeys. Tommy plops himself down between Mac's thighs and shoves his semi hard cock up his asshole before he begins pissing again, marking his territory. "You're mine now, big bro." He says in almost a sinister tone as his hands idly stroke his thigh, moving slowly towards the baby he fucked into his older brother.

He had to wonder if Mac even realized it...


End file.
